


WinterHawkWeek 2014 - 6 days of short stories

by CafeLeningrad



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marvel Rare Pair, Mention of dissability, Short One Shot, WinterHawk week 2014, old works, various scenarios, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CafeLeningrad/pseuds/CafeLeningrad
Summary: I found my old works from WinterHawkWeek 2014; Actually not an entireweek as chapter 7 got lost but for the rest these are various snippets of Clint's and Bucky's life meeting each other and living together.





	1. Day One

His eyes were stuck at the book’s pages, so Bucky tried to reach blindly for the pizza beside him. Instead of hot cheese his hand ghosted over a snout. Surprised Bucky turned around to discover a dog was sniffing with a lot of interest at his pizza. “Lucky!” Both the half-breed and Bucky looked up to the sandblond man with a black woolly hat with a purple H on it - a really nice looking guy with a ridiculous woolly hat. “Sorry” the guy stuttered while making a gesture for the dog commanding the god to come to his owner. “This dog’s a pizza-maniac. Guess you both found each other." 

Bucky just didn’t know how to answer. Since DC he knew nothing, only fractures gave him hints where to go. So here he sat in a small park in New York, with a stolen coat, bare feet, improvised hair cut and book to distract him from disorientation. And pizza. Though his stock of memories was small, even the one from the Red Room, he could remembered that he never tasted something as delicious liked this. He liked it. Like the dog.

Under the guy’s sympathetic smile Bucky felt the urge to reply. "Yeah…”, he began slowly “guess pizza’s great.”  
The guy laughed a throaty and loud laugh.“ Eloquent for someone reading such a heavy book. Oi, isn’t this "A song of Ice and Fire”?  
Awesome book. Normally I’m no big reader but this one’s great. You know when Sansa- Sorry talking too much , isn’t it?“  
Bucky couldn’t do anything else than smiling. "No, it’s alright. Long time I did not have any one to talk with.”


	2. Day Two - Dissabilities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please consider the Chapter title. If you find any offensive elements in the hcüater please let me know how to correct that mistake.

Clint held a little broken technical something like it was an excuse for the wreck wich once was a tidy living room.  
Bucky sat down in front of his friend. He tipped against Clint’s knee to get his attention. Clint looked up, surrounded by an aura of gloom.   
Talk to me, Bucky signed then paused for a little moment …please.  
Clint huffed causing a strange noise. He always made strange noises when his deafness prevented him from hearing how loud or uncontrolled his voice was.  
Bucky pointed out at the little thing in Clint’s hand. I already called Tony, he’ll send a new hearing aid. It will be more stable this time. I promise.

Silence so loud and tense it spun it’s web between both men, Clint still remaining without any reaction, Bucky beginning to feel useless. He felt like being thrown into the Second World War again. How often did he had to encourage his comrades to move on, how often did he had to make loose promises to make them fight again?  
But this wasn’t a war in which people could see a morning coming to end this nightmare - this was a war between a man and his demons. And it drove Bucky half insane not being able to help. 

Clint raised up his hand signing slowly first then that fast that Bucky had problems understanding him. I just hate being so… helpless without this little shit. What kind of life is it when you’re depending on this fucking technical gadgets? I once could live without it and now I have to fear lossing control when were on a mission, or anything could happen.

Silently Bucky took Clint’s free hand put it on his left arm. Under the cotton of his shirt the metal felt not that inhuman as usual nether less still cold. I know what you mean. I feel the same.


	3. Day Three - Snipers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of killing/ eventual murder.

“The second guy at the left you saw him?” Clint murmured. The contact at Clint’s ear send him Bucky’s husky laugh.   
“It’s alright, show-off, I see him. I know you’re the most attentive of our group what concern’s locating enemies so please stop bothering me with it.”   
“Everyone of you has got some super-things, even you and Natasha are special-trained with some strange serum filled up secret-special-agents. I’m only the guy with the bow. Only natural I need something to show of." 

Both men fell silent, Bucky waiting with his marksman’s rifle at one roof not visible for Clint, Clint waited at another roof aware of every single target. Their work was the best.   
Silence calmed the nerves, expect for the other’s of their team they’s the chance of learning and analyzing the battle field. Simple and clear.  
The receiver made a ruffling sound followed by Bucky’s smooth voice: "Why arrows, Clint? Isn’t that old fashioned? I’m to talk but we already arrived at 21st century.”   
At his belt another receiver made a small noise signaling Clint that the rest of team would enter the crossfire zone soon - time for Bucky and him to get ready for work.  
Clint took an arrow from his quiver, set it on the string, pulled it to his ear, froze and focused.   
“Well..” Clint murmured “Unless guns you can see what’s killing your enemies. It makes it more real for me. Makes me feel more human.”  
Bcuky took a deep breath, exhaled, focused again. “I don’t understand.”  
“You don’t have to. In the end they die. No matter if by arrows or by bullets." 


	4. Day Four - Injury

“Not again!” Clint could only roll his eyes as Bucky shoved him onto the sofa letting appear a medical kit out the blue.   
“Buck…” Clint tried to defend himself lamely “bruises and injuries are included in my job.”   
Bucky looked up sharply from the bandages and plasters in his hands. Not a quiet murderous look though Clint felt uncomfortable in his skin. All honest and caring Bucky always knew if someone lied.  
“And is fighting little Eastern European gangsters included in your job too?”  
Grinning helplessly Clint decided it was better to shut up. Damn, was he kind of human lie detector.Once Steve had told Clint that Bucky was able to distinguish the origin of a bruise, wethter it came from getting punched,kicked, even in which street ally the punch was taken, by only looking briefly at it.   
Bucky sighed, rolled up Clint’s sleeve to study the deep blue bruise. “Sometimes I think I have a type” Bucky sighed again.  
“What?” irritated Clint tried to get a clear answer by glancing at Bucky but Bucky was completely occupied with playing emergency doctor on Clint’s damaged body.  
While checking his friend’s wounds Bucky gave a snarky reply: “Blonde, strong, sarcastic, with a heart of gold and the enervating habit to tumble into every trouble possible. Damn, you’re pretty much like Steve.”  
“So all perfect Cap America is my rival in my love life. Jeez…” Clint joked secretly relieved about Bucky being not that angry.  
After Bucky was finally done with his patient he sat down next to Clint, watched him silently. He took Clint’s hand hold it gently but determined. “Clint, Steve was is my best friend and you’re the person I love the most but you both put yourselfs in so many dangers I makes me sick. You’re tough, I know, but please don’t get you into something that prevents you from coming back home. There’re enough superheroes out there to safe the world.”  
The playful smile faded into a loving one, Clint always could only smile this stupid dreamy smile when Bucky touched his heart that simply. Besides he understood what his friend wanted to tell him.   
He laced his fingers with Bucky’s, watched lovingly back but couldn’t stop himself to joke: “Don’t worry, Jimmy-boy with such an attractive nurse I’ll definitely stay home .”


	5. Day Five - Alternative Universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beast Hunter!AU

The hunter came without any sign.   
He came from south for entering into the Grey Forrest and from North when he came back. She always thought her village, it’s people, her grandmother, her parents and herself lived far from any road, deep in the north of the Genoshian lands nether less whenever the hunter came back he came from lands her people would never have entered. He told her stories about the beautiful but strange lands, some parts of it covered with flowers of every possible or impossible color, some pats were rough covered with magnificent blue eyes and some parts with woods full of the ghost of forgotten heroes. The stories the hunter told her were only meant for her, for the people of the village he’d only trophies from his hunts - mountain dragon’s teeth, were-humans skins or even scarier things - which he sold for horrendous prices. 

When she asked him why she was the only who was allowed to hear from his journey’s he answered with a chuckle: “Because you’re the one bringing me bread and honey cake from your grandmother. Thank both of you for that, little lady.” not speaking out the relief of having a listener. Her grandmother was still able to bake wonderful tasting and smelling things but was too old to walk, so she walked to the hunter and brought him something to eat. 

“Why are we the only ones giving him food?” she asked her grandmother with a low voice to make sure her parents couldn’t hear her. Her parents were fond of the trophies and the security of being safe from the creatures of the Grey Forrest the hunter brought although not of the hunter himself.  
Smiling wisely as she always did her grandmother explained: “People mistake him with the spook surrounding him. He’s only a human but stronger and wiser than the people here. Always remember people fear those who know more because they fear their little world could collide if this world is proven wrong by new insights. So they avoid him, mostly for this reason.”   
At this time she was far too young to understand what her grandmother anyway she lay her little her on her grandmother’s lap, mumbling: “He seems so lonely.”

Another autumn passed, the hunter came back from the Grey Forrest, not lonely anymore. His back was full of things he trophies from his hunt, he rid like a king on his black mare and a big wolf at his side.

Mist flood over the forest soil the world painted in black and grey and bathed in the naked moonlight. James shuddered, relieved to feel the cold air burning on his skin. As much as he loved to be a wolf having a skin had it’s undeniable benefits. Without any armor may it be fur, feathers or scale, you were more vulnerable nonetheless more open than any creature to let the world flood into you. Standing in the moonlight, feeling the cold air sharpening his senses James enjoyed the dark night. The sound of light steps entered into his ears but the smell had a curious character not a scared one. And the air was also filled with the smell of sweet honey. James turned his head and saw a small girl not older than nine years old, her ruby hair even glowing in the dark. Slowly he turned towards her, sank on this knees and smiled.   
“You’re the wolf” she whispered with reverence. Instead of looking at the fur draped of over James’ body she looked into his eyes “the huntsman isn’t alone anymore.”  
The grin spreading over James’ face now was an honest one. “You’re very intelligent”, he said “So must be the little lady with the honey cake. Clinton told me a lot about you.”   
She nodded slowly, pulled out breads and a honey cake out of her basket, wanted to hand it over to James but in the middle of the motion she stopped.  
“Where’s the hunter?”  
“Hunting.” James responded simply but under the girls suspicious look he decided to extend his statement “hunting meat for me. I won’t eat humans nonetheless I’m as much a wolf as I’m human and wolves eat meat.” With this the little girl seemed satisfied, she gave him the pastries. He took them, asking her: “Why is it why he call’s little lady?”  
A shy smile crept over her face. A little suspicion planted it’s seed into James head thinking to know why Clint called the girl like that. She was a lovely child, her hair was extraordinary and when she grew up she would become a woman with incomparable beauty. Before she could answer the smell of fresh blood entered James’ nose rapidly followed by Clint himself caring a dear over his shoulder’s.  
“Your food, my wolfling, hope- Oh, Natasha, what a joy to see you.”  
Clint was tired of his hunt in the Grey Forrest, from this hunt now but the joy to see the sweet little girl and having met James gave him energy. He put down the dear, kissed James tenderly on the top of this head and tried to make fire. “You want to stay and eat with us, little lady? I can tell you a story if you want.”  
For a brief moment the girl’s eyes flickered from Clint back to James, then she nodded with a small, joyful laugh. “I guess you’ll tell me a love story. A love story happening in the Grey Forrest." 


	6. Day Six - Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it gets a tiny bit sexy here

“It wounds my pride to say so but I’ve to confess you’ve a good eye.” Clint admitted half absently while he stared at the photography hanging from the clothes line.  
Clint made vague sound, shrugged. It was obvious Bucky had talent as photographer, he enjoyed this hobby very much and at the same time it worked out as little art therapy. Photos helped him to keep things in mind whenever he had his little attacks of amnesia. They were not this serious, irregular, showing up not very often, just made him forget few minutes - but it still pissed Bucky off.  
For his part Clint was just happy the attacks became less and Bucky had something to distract himself. And god, his photos were good.  
He mostly shot snapshots of landscapes they visited or portraits of their friends, he even organized a whole shooting including a extravagant styling-session for Kate nether less Clint preferred Bucky’s nude photography. And thanks to good 40’s-education Bucky was to polite to ask his female friends or colleagues for modeling, not even Steven, so he used himself for model.  
“For figuring out the difference between erotism and nudity.” Bucky claimed. “Is there any difference?” Clint came out as complete philistine “Because all of those pictures make me rock hard.”  
Rolling his eyes Bucky’d slapped Clint at the back of his head and kept on trying to figure out this strange difference. He still failed but Clint would be the last one complaining about the fruitless efforts. He would even silently encourage Bucky if there wasn’t a little pesky detail. 

“Love the work you do” Clint shouted and entered the living room where he found Bucky putting his camera into a safe place “But why does Peter always have to help you?”  
Like he wasn’t aware of the hint of jealousy in Clint’s voice Bucky replied: “Our young Parker is a remarkable photographer. He’s patient at explaining this modern technology to me and he’s kind of an expert what concern’s good snaps. I mean, he earns money by selling selfies of himself.”  
A grumble escaped Clint’s mouth - he want’t jealous, not really but Bucky was really busy with his photography-thing. With an oppressed laugh Bucky raised up, from the sofa, slung his arms around Clint’s hips and kissed his collar bone. This made Clint growl a little.  
“Are you jealous, hawkguy?” Bucky teased his warm breath sliding over Clint’s throat.  
“Jealous of a little spider, isn’t it?” Delicate lips so near to his, Clint thought he might loose control. Only a bit.  
“But you know” Bucky continued his voice husky now “I don’t like boys..” Warm hands moving under the fabric of Clint’s shirt, and Bucky’s lips so near, Clint could have kissed them. “… I like man.”

Clint groaned, wrapped his arms around Bucky, attacked his throat by kissing it eagerly. “I’ll show how manly I am.” he whispered into his friend’s ear. “All what you want, my muse.”


End file.
